


Lick you sticky

by Thornofthelily



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Akira, Catboy!Akira, Ear petting, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Rimming, Scent Marking, Tail Play, Top!Goro, Transformation, fangs, nekomimi, possessive dirty talk, top goro week 2021, weird cat anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornofthelily/pseuds/Thornofthelily
Summary: When Goro woke up, he didn't have a cat on his lap anymore, but a beautiful, and very naked, young man with frizzy black hair and pale gray eyes.A noise of terror rocketed from his throat, and he threw the man onto the ground, where he landed with a hard whump and a groan. "Who are you?" Goro snapped, hand going for his belt for a weapon he didn't have. "How did you get in here? Why are you naked?!"The man rubbed his aching side where he landed, looking up at Goro with oddly familiar glittering silver eyes. "Well, to answer your questions in order: 1. My name is Akira, 2. You let me in, and 3. Cats don't wear clothes."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Lick you sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by The Decemberists: Tripping Along  
> Top Goro Week Day 6: petplay

Goro never saw the appeal of pets. A small creature in your house, potentially damaging your furniture, stinking it up, making you spend money on it for food and medical care. Why would anyone bother? Goro liked being alone. Group homes and foster care taught him the value of privacy as an adult.

But he also knew the pain of being unwanted. Of having to scrape and fight for the right to feel comfortable alone because no one else could stand your company. So when he found a tiny black cat curled up in a box outside his apartment one morning before university, he hesitated only a second before bringing the wretch inside.

It seemed weak, or at least sleepy. He had no idea what made a healthy cat, but gently manipulating its legs and probing its stomach didn't seem to cause it pain. When his fingers brushed over its head, it rumbled a soft, pleased purr, bumping up into Goro's hand on instinct. Pale gray eyes, unlike any he'd ever seen on a cat, stared up at him with a cautious interest.

"Are you hungry, maybe?" He wondered out loud. The cat mewed loudly, ears perking up. He scoffed. "You don't even know what I'm saying, but… let's see if I have anything for you." Ducking inside to raid through his cabinets, Goro despaired that he barely had decent human food, let alone anything for a cat. Bonito flakes? Milk? What can cats eat?

And, ugh, if he took it in even for a little bit, he'd need a litter box, wouldn't he? Did he have to potty train it? Goro already regretted his decision, but he wasn't the type to change his mind once made. "I'm going to the conbini," he told the cat for some reason. "Be good or I'm throwing you out, too." Scooping it up, he shut it in the bathroom so it could do minimal damage.

At the convenience store, he grabbed a small bag of the cheapest kibble they had, along with a plastic tray and litter. The girl ringing up his purchases smiled brightly. "Good morning, Akechi-san! Oh, I didn't know you had a cat."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he mustered a weak smile. "I don't." Scooping up his purchases, he hurried home, only to find the cat curled up on his couch. The bathroom door had been slid open, a couple claw marks marring the edge. Goro glared at the little menace.

"You." The cat cracked open one eye, lashing its tail like a taunt. Were all cats this expressive? "Is this your idea of 'being good'?" The cat just meowed. Grumbling, he poured some of the food into a bowl, setting it in the kitchen where the cat could see. "Well, there. Food. I guess you need water, too." He set down another bowl of water next to the food. He wished he had thought of getting pet dishes, too, but it wasn’t like he planned to keep this thing for long. "I'll put the litter box in the bathroom. If I find piss anywhere else, it's right back outside for you." The cat tilted its head, eyes glittering with a weird knowing light.

Talking to it was pointless. He poured litter into the tray in the bathroom, the picked up the cat and set it inside as if to say _see, you pee here and nowhere else._ The cut huffed, ears flicking, the daintily leapt out and strutted back to the couch. "If there's a single scratch in my furniture -" What was he even doing. If it could, the cat would be raising an eyebrow at him. Goro sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to class."

But the day went by too slow. Goro couldn't focus on anything except for the little monster he let stay in his house. Was it eating? Wrecking his apartment? He wasn't even allowed pets, if there's any damage he'll lose his deposit and will have to replace everything… shit. When the professors turned their backs, Goro scrolled through his phone, reading various cat facts, finding more and more ways a feral beast could destroy his home. If it was a male cat, it might scent-mark its new territory by peeing on everything. Might take a shit in his potted plant and bury it there. Claw up his couch, chew through electric wires. By the time his classes all ended for the day, he’d worked himself into such a panicked frenzy that he shoved notes haphazardly into his briefcase and practically sprinted back home.

Amazingly, when he tore open his apartment door, he found the cat right away, curled up asleep on his bed. A quick walkthrough revealed nothing else out of place. The food had been eaten, mostly- a neat little empty circle in the middle of the bowl, a few pebbles of kibble crowding up the edges. And though the litter box looked clean, the apartment smelled normally. Returning to his bedroom, Goro hovered over the cat, looking so snug and at home.

"Well. It seems like you did okay," he murmured, scratching under the cat's chin. It cracked a pale eye, mewling in a sweet voice. Dammit. Okay, it actually was kind of cute. But he couldn't keep it. "Tomorrow we'll try to find you a real home," he told it. "But I guess you can stay here until then." The cat yawned, flashing rows of sharp teeth and flexing its claws into his covers. It nestled deeper into his bed, going back to sleep.

Goro left the cat alone to make dinner, eating in the peace and quiet of his lonely home. He almost forgot about the creature until nightfall, when he was sitting on the couch watching the news. He wouldn't normally bother, but life as a part-time detective meant he necessarily had an interest in the goings-on of the city.

Curling itself around the corner of the room, the cat strode boldly into the room, tail held high and haughty. "Finally awake, are we?" Goro laughed. During his frantic afternoon of cat Googling, he found out cats sleep a long time during the day and are more active at night. Feeling warm and content from dinner and pleasantly surprised by the company, patted his lap invitingly. "Wanna join me?"

The cat cocked its head, considering. He couldn't believe how expressive the cat's face was, almost like it wanted to tell him something. But with a soft little meow, it leapt into Goro's lap with impressive grace, curling up and rumbling with happy purrs. Goro stroked down the length of its back, fur soft and warm.

The droning of the TV, the dark as the sun settled behind the horizon, and the comforting, humming weight over his legs lolled Goro into a dull trance, eyes drifting closed. His hand stilled in the warm fur, body slumping. The weight grew heavier and heavier in his lap, the fur thinning and smoothing to something more firm and solid. The vibrations slowed, stopped, turned to a deeper, louder hum.

When Goro woke up, he didn't have a cat on his lap anymore, but a beautiful, and very naked, young man with frizzy black hair and pale gray eyes.

A noise of terror rocketed from his throat, and he threw the man onto the ground, where he landed with a hard whump and a groan. "Who are you?" Goro snapped, hand going for his belt for a weapon he didn't have. "How did you get in here? Why are you _naked_?!"

The man rubbed his aching side where he landed, looking up at Goro with oddly familiar glittering silver eyes. "Well, to answer your questions in order: 1. My name is Akira, 2. You let me in, and 3. Cats don't wear clothes."

Goro's panicked brain spun wildly, trying to make sense of the pure insanity of Akira's answers. Cat? Let him in? What is he...

Akira smirked, sitting upright and crossing his legs. "Maybe this will help," he continued, voice calm and charming. Closing his eyes, two furry black tufts flicked up from the top of his head, the same color as his hair, and a black tail lazily swept the floor behind him. When Akira's eyes opened again, his pupils were slits, and when he opened his mouth to speak, there were four sharp fangs in place of normal human canines. "I'm a nekomata," he explained like that meant anything at all. "A cat demon – well, I prefer spirit, myself. During the day I'm just an average looking cat. At night, I’m an above-average-looking human." Then he _winked_.

"Impossible," Goro sputtered, despite the evidence right in front of him.

"I can also shift between forms at will on a full moon, like tonight. Maybe you prefer me like this?" Then Akira shrank down, fur spilling over his naked body, until he looked like that same stray from this morning, mewing softly

Goro swallowed hard, staring. "Can you speak, like that?" He witnessed the surreality of a cat shaking its head _no._ Okay. Well.

At a loss for words, Goro just stared at the cat – at Akira, hoping this was just a weird dream. But then Akira swelled up, growing human once again, keeping the catlike features. "Believe it yet?"

"If you're that cat… then the food… where I found you…"

Despite his disordered rambling, Akira seemed to understand his confusion. "I had a home for a while, but I had been hiding my true nature. They thought I was just a normal cat. I thought I could keep going like that, but…" He fiddled with a lock of hair in his fringe. "Well. Things changed. I couldn't stay. When the sun rose, I took shelter in that box, hoping someone would take pity on a poor kitty like me." His eyes dart to Goro's face, hopeful. "Someone like you."

Goro's heart raced, the truth settling over him slowly like Novocaine. "You want to stay here?" He managed out, like that was the most pressing issue for suddenly having a figure from folklore kneeling on his carpet.

"I know a lot of tricks," Akira lilted, eyes shining with sudden mischief. He crept closer, nudging himself between Goro's knees. "Other than turning into a human, of course. I'm quiet, quick, clean. _Obedient_ ," his voice lowered to a husky drawl. Spindly fingers spidered up Goro's thighs, and every muscle in his body contracted at once. "I'm even house broken. You don’t have to worry about… what did you say, piss everywhere?” Goro flushed. Right, so he understood everything he told him. Great. “So what do you say?" Akira edged a few millimeters closer, his shoulders past Goro's knees. Hands with dark black, pointed nails softly covered Goro's knuckles, curled into fists at his side. "Will you be my master?" Those clawed fingers pulled Goro's hands gently, so gently, guiding them around Akira's own throat, palms flat and wrapping around his narrow neck like a collar.

Akira was very pretty. And very naked, his very-human cock already perking up, twitching. It had been too long since Goro got laid. Besides, he reasoned, denial settling in, there was no way this was real. Might as well have a wet dream while he's pent up, right?

He pulled Akira up by the neck, fingers digging in to his nape and eliciting a simply delicious eager mewl, pressing their mouths together. The points of fangs dug in to Goro's lips even through just a simple kiss, strange but somehow enticing. Akira wasted no time licking into the cavern of Goro's mouth, and he tasted thick and rough, almost abrading. His imagination must have conjured a barbed tongue to go along with all the other cat traits. The strange inhuman texture met each slide of tongue, the sharp points nicking his flesh. Fingers caressed Akira's throat, firm and pressing hard enough to make the nekomata whine.

Goro broke away first, mouth tasting like copper. He couldn’t tell if he cut his lip on Akira’s kitten teeth or on the sharp edges of his tongue, but he found he didn't even care. Akira's eyes simmered up at him, the half-lidded, slit pupils blown so wide they almost looked human again. Almost. "You do this with all your masters?" He found himself asking. "Is this how you pay your keep?"

Akira smirked. "People keep pets for the companionship."

Goro let one hand drift to the side of Akira's face, who rubbed at his palm like he was scent-marking. "Is that what you are? My pet?"

Akira _purred_ , literally, low soft murmurs rumbling from his chest, an impossible noise for a human vocal tract. "I'm whatever you want me to be, Master." The nickname spiked pleasure right to his dick. Ohh, he liked that a little _too_ much.

Swallowing down the blood pooling from his cut, he glowered down into Akira's cheeky, challenging eyes. "Bedroom. Now." With a smirk, Akira stood fluidly, moving like a waterfall in reverse, grace and poise as he strutted into his room with confidence. Goro watched, hypnotized, as his hips swayed with each step, poised delicate feet stepping one in front of the other, toes touching first, then heels. His long black tail swooped down to his ankles, flicking back and forth. Goro fixated on where it connected to his spine, just above the swell of his (very nice) ass, before he finally vanished around the corner.

Scrambling, Goro pushed off the couch, palming his aching erection for some relief before he followed the cat...man... into his bedroom, where he made himself at home, limbs spread wide as he laid on his stomach. Shadows outlined each of his muscles, flexing and coiling as he rolled around in his sheets like… well, like a cat. Silver eyes glimmered in the dim light, flashing with an eerie shine. Unreal. Beautiful. _Goro's._

Goro sat at the edge of the bed, and Akira watched him. Goro ran his hand down the smooth valley of Akira's back, tripping his fingers on every vertebra, until he reached the black fur of his tail. Wrapping his fingers around the base, Akira's body shook with tantalizing quivers. "Feeling good, pet?"

Akira only answered with a little chirp, burying his face in one of Goro's pillows. Goro tugged his tail a little – firm, flush to his back at a small furry patch right where the knot of his sacrum should be. Stroking down, he soothed the fur frizzing and puffing up with anticipation. Akira arched his back high and glorious as he stroked, lifting his ass in the air. Gliding from furry tail to toned, raised behind, Goro grabbed a fistful of flesh and squeezed hard, spreading him apart and exposing him.

Mania seized him then, or some frantic bolt of desire strictly from the logic of this very vivid wet dream, because when he glimpsed Akira's rosy, puckered hole, a wash of depravity consumed him. "Cute little kitty," he murmured, thumb circling his entrance. "I know cats are fastidious groomers. Do you clean yourself here too?" Akira's breaths came out in short, ragged pants. He might have nodded, but Goro couldn’t tear himself away from the sight of his hole to look up. The ring of muscle convulsed, winking at him like an inviting temptation. "Maybe you need a little help."

Before he could second guess himself, he dove down between Akira's legs and licked a hard, firm wet line between his spread cheeks. Akira crooned with delight, knees spasming with the urge to wrap around Goro's shoulders, but he remained still. Only his tail thrashed over Goro's head, thumping him with excited whiplike lashes Akira didn't seem entirely in control of. Tasting fleshy and dark, Goro pushed him further to open him up more, saliva pooling in his mouth. Every touch of his tongue at Akira's hole made him twitch and contract, clenching around nothing. His tail coiled around his shoulders and squeezed weakly. Akira made all kinds of lovely noises into Goro’s bed, even though they were muffled and distant. He experimented with different techniques – laving up between the crack of his ass in long vertical lines, small teasing flicks, languid circular strokes – and measured Akira’s reactions. Slow and deliberate seemed his favorite, making his legs squirm and clumsily try to wrap around Goro like his tail. Goro found his desperation and ardent cries rather adorable. "Good kitty," Goro intentionally let his breath trace across the wet mess he was making, eliciting a shiver. "Stay nice and still for me, I'll get you ready to take me."

The slower he went, the more pitchy and frantic noises Akira made, so Goro took his sweet time, ignoring the already painful hard ache of his erection to lavish Akira with attention. He read something earlier, when he was too worried about his new cat to focus. He'd scanned pet websites and learned cats like their own space, but also need lots of affection. Possessiveness clamped down around his heart. He didn't want his new cat growing bored and lonely and seeking out another home. Goro was his master, now. And it brought him such joy to hear every weak whimper and cry as Goro teased his hole that he looked for reasons to shift his hips on the bed just to get some friction for his dick.

To reinforce his claim, Goro bit down at the round plush of his ass, sucking in a mouthful of skin until it raised a welt. Akira moaned, cheeks clenching, but still leaned in to Goro's sharp mouth. "Mine," Goro declared proudly, licking the mark like he was the cat, tending to his wound. Akira let out a sigh like relief. He caught Goro's attention and blinked those rounded eyes at him once, slack and languorous.

"Master," he cooed, long eyelashes kissing his cheek. "I'm all yours."

"Are you sure about that?" Goro asked, opening him painfully wide and lapping at his hole with messy, sloppy strokes of his tongue. Akira’s voice broke into a feline wail. "Some stray like you, you're not planning to wander off when you get bored, are you?"

Akira bucked into Goro's mouth, hips gyrating. "N-no," he answered, voice faltering, distracted. "I'm tame, I'm loyal, I'll stay with you."

Such a good pet. If only more could talk, Goro might have looked into getting one sooner. One hand slid up the curving roll of Akira's back, just able to reach the base of his skull, where he scruffed his nape. The effect was immediate: like a newborn kitten, Akira went totally limp, collapsing his full weight into the mattress with a boneless shiver. "Good boy, good kitty," Goro praised between licks. From his tongue alone, Akira's hole had grown soft and pliant, and grabbing the back of his neck had the desired effect: every muscle every tension, any instinctive resistances, flew away without a thought. Akira’s limp, loose body, spread out and ready for him in his own bed, sparked a raging fire in his belly. "I think you're ready for more."

Sitting up, Goro sucked the index finger of his free hand into his mouth, leveraging the new angle to pin Akira down at the neck. The cat kicked a little, more playful than any escape attempt. Goro almost wished he did try to escape, so he could punish him for lying about his loyalties. "Do I need to get you a collar?" He mused, slurping his finger noisily. "A black leather thing, tight around your neck. Tag that reads _Master’s Bitch._ ” Akira keened, rutting into the mattress and whimpering. “What’s that? Do you like my idea? Use your words, pet.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, Master!”

“That’s right.” Goro plunged his wet finger into Akira’s hole, thrusting in hard but shallow. He was tight; maybe he was a virgin here, or if not, it had been a while. Goro didn’t particularly care to think much on how and when (and in what body) Akira had sex in. What mattered was that he reacted perfectly, moaning and huffing and writhing, muscles clenching like he didn’t want to let go. Watching the appendage disappear into Akira’s body, slipping past the slight resistance of his rim into contracted, squeezing heat, pooled more saliva in his mouth and aching embers in his belly. It didn’t take long for the spit on Akira’s hole to dry out, even after all Goro’s careful licking, so while he was still loosening up for him, his thrusts grew more difficult, rougher, and Akira’s vocalizations shifted from pleased to pained. And what kind of master would he be if he let his pet get hurt?

Patting his flank, Goro said, “Stay,” leaving him to retrieve the lube from his nightstand, along with something else. He poured a generous amount across his fingers, twining them together to get them slick and sure. For good measure, he also squeezed out some between Akira’s cheeks, the cold making him gasp and flinch, but he stayed as instructed. “Such a good boy,” Goro praised, then returned to working Akira looser.

This time, the initial thrust of his finger went easily, soothing the hot irritated insides where he’d abused it a little earlier. Now, with cool, smooth gel, Goro glided so nicely inside of Akira, luxuriating in his warm recesses, making Goro’s mouth hunger to taste him more. Breaths quickened at every dip inside, his finger disappearing past the blushing ring. Goro had to know, needed to know, how much Akira could take, what this legendary nekomata of his dreams would allow him to take from his willing body.

And, deeply curious, how much of his internal anatomy was human versus cat? He pressed his finger in deeper, arching, searching, wondering if he had the same pleasure points as Goro’s other lovers. When he found it, Akira’s ears flatted to his skull, his knees locked around Goro’s head, and his tail thrashed up from Goro’s shoulders to smack Akira’s own back, high and rigid and fluffed out. “Ahh, I found it,” Goro mused aloud, rubbing in small, firm strokes against that spot just to feel Akira quiver around him. With his other hand, he smoothed down the fur of Akira’s tail, luxuriating in the tiny wails and weak arching of his back. “Does it feel good, pet?”

Akira muffled his groan into a pillow. “Yes, Master.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, Master.”

So cute. He really was obedient, just like he said, but Goro can’t resist teasing him a little. “Say it pretty for me, pet.”

Another short, needy groan. “Please, Master, give me more?” So sweet, so demure while under his Master. How can Goro say no to such a cute pet?

He pushed a second finger inside, the stretch already wrapping tight and aching around his knuckles, but Akira’s high whine made it worthwhile. He took his time, sliding in and out, paying special attention to his rim, which needed the most work. With each new coil of tight heat wrapping around his fingers, each peal of craven lust from his pet, the desire flamed brighter and hotter within Goro. Every time he pulled his fingers all the way out, only to plunge back in, Akira’s back spasmed and his tail flashed upright, bone-straight and high in the air, before thumping down anxiously on his own back. Akira’s muffled cries still reached Goro’s straining ears, growing softer and harder to hear like he was leaving the human auditory range entirely. Body language was most important to caring for a cat, he’d read. A lot of their vocalizations fell below what the human ear could detect. That was why he kept encouraging Akira to speak, to check on him. It was also sexy, to hear his suave, deep voice cracking and breaking.

The third finger slid inside, and he held them in Akira as far as they could go, scissoring open to watch the shudderingring of muscle gradually loosen around him, before he started fucking into him again. He needed to be loose enough to take what Goro had in store. Goro made sure every thrust widened from a narrow bundle of fingertips to tapered-out knuckles the deeper he went, stretching his fingers to open Akira wider and wider, until he was hissing with what must have been a noticeable burn. But he never said stop, never lashed back with those claws of his. Though his ears still lay flat on his head, Goro did his best to sooth him, kissing at his thighs and up his spine. A couple times, he even added more lube, intentionally pushing in more to smooth the ride.

By the time he got Akira purring again, he knew it was time. He slicked up the plug he’d retrieved earlier with the lube. It was a a poorly-planned gift from a short-lived paramour which he never bothered to throw out. It had a long, fuzzy tuft of fur trailing behind it, the same color as Goro’s hair. Even though Akira wasn’t looking at him, Goro made a show of pretending to think as he thrust his fingers deeper a few more times. “If memory serves… nekomata have two tails, don’t they?” Goro ran his free hand along Akira’s tail again, his inner walls going haywire at the contact, jolting like he’d been shocked. 

“It’s… complicated,” Akira replied faintly. “I haven’t… earned my second tail.”

Interesting. Goro planned to look it up when he woke up from this strangely detailed dream. Perhaps his subconscious picked up an interesting factoid his conscious mind forgot. “How about I help you with that, then?” Goro lined up the tip of the plug, pressing it to Akira’s hole and making him suck in a sharp, surprised breath.

“M-Master, what is –”

“Shh, pet, it’s okay. Just relax. You can take it, I’m sure.” Minding his pet’s nerves, Goro pushed the plug in slow, pressing the tip inside then pulling out, pressing it in and pulling out, each time getting deeper, and deeper, until Akira stretched across the widest part, and Goro held him there, aroused and aching, seeing the swell of the plug filling him up so good. The final few millimeters snapped past token resistance, and the plug nestled fully into Akira, wide round base turning into a fluffy brown tail. Goro’s mouth went dry, staring at the two tails trailing down the swell of Akira’s ass.

“What…” Akira reached behind himself, touched the furry patch of hair that started his own extra limb, then lower and lower, through the slick of lube to his ass, where he felt the second tail emerge. “A… a tail?”

“Do you like it?” Strangely, Goro felt the slightest bit of nerves, like maybe he’d offended the otherworldly creature by giving him a fake tail. Maybe this was a sensitive topic for him.

“Master… it’s beautiful.” The reverence of his voice dropped like a weight into his stomach. The raging wildfires snuffed out in exchange for something just as warm, but liquid, and spreading to his fingers and toes. Everything up to this point had been a tease, a game, a fun indulgence in a dream, but now… Akira sounded so happy, like he could cry, breathless and awed. He’d miss this terribly when he woke up tomorrow.

“My pet has been so good for me,” Goro praised, petting both his tails now, and Akira purred loud and content. “Now it’s time for a treat.”

‘Treat’ perked his ears up, swiveling with interest. The prehensile tail dropped down from its raised position to trail down Goro’s back. “A treat?” Akira telegraphed some kind movement, which Goro stilled with a palm on his hip.

“Of course. You deserve something tasty after all that.” Goro climbed up the bed to lean against the headboard, resting next to Akira’s relaxed, open face. When he snapped open the button on his fly, that face sharpened with intrigue. “As a reward, you get to taste Master’s cock.”

Akira licked his lips, boldfaced hunger shining openly on his face. Under his tongue, Goro caught the flash of fang. “Will these be a problem?” Akira asked, tonguing over one of the sharp points when he noticed Goro eyeing them.

He’d never gotten head from a fanged mouth before. Sure, it didn’t sound appealing at first; sounded downright painful and unpleasant, actually. But they looked far enough apart that he could fit in between them, and if not, he could just force Akira’s mouth open further. Besides, what else were fantasies good for? “Not unless you make them a problem,” Goro answered, then clarified: “Just don’t bite my dick off. Be a good kitty cat for me.”

Akira’s whole body rumbled with pleased purrs as he took over undoing Goro’s pants, shoving them past his ankles. Akira licked him up from root to tip, and Goro suddenly remembered the barbs of his tongue. Goro seized and fisted his hands in the covers, but it didn’t hurt as bad as he expected. It felt more like… like fucking into a textured fleshlight. Maybe Akira had some control over them, or more likely, his brain didn’t want to torment him with a blowjob from a realistic cat tongue. The sharp ridges felt more like rounded grooves against his most sensitive skin, gliding up and down with confident ease. And those buzzing purrs rumbled from their source right through Akira’s mouth to Goro’s dick. The nekomata scentmarked his cheek against his shaft, the constant reverberations singing to his core like his own personal, living vibrator.

Goro tangled his fist into Akira’s hair, so fluffy but still so human, and his eyes flashed, mewling loudly. Goro rutted his hips sharply, knocking his cock against Akira’s parted lips. “I’m not allowed pets,” Goro warned. “So if you wanna stay, you better be quiet, kitty.”

Akira’s tail whipped back and forth. “Cats aren’t known for being quiet during sex, Master.”

Goro slotted his hand under his chin, thumb teasing at his lower lip. “Then I’ll just have to gag you then, won’t I?” And he slammed his cock past the open gate of his teeth, avoiding the fangs and diving down into his throat, chasing that perfect buzzing hum. Akira gagged just for a moment while he adjusted, throat convulsing, but by Goro’s next thrust he had the rhythm down, swallowing down every hard, fast burst Goro fed him. Gripping his hair just made him purr louder, soft wet noises gurgling around Goro’s length. Any time his voice pitched too loud, too high, Goro moved deeper, faster burying into that tight damp hole until Akira fell completely silent, too preoccupied with keeping himself from choking. It thrilled Goro to facefuck his pet into complete silence, save for the near-inaudible purrs still buzzing along his skin and burning him from the inside out with slovening lust.

Those ears on his head… Goro loosened his grip on his hair, just to pinch one between his thumb and forefinger, feeling along the velvety-smooth fur along the outside edge. Akira jerked bodily, diving deeper and harder onto Goro’s cock than he had up to that point, his nose buried in Goro’s thick pubic curls. Goro hissed out, breathless from the jolt of overwhelming pleasure, the unbearable tight squeeze of a suffocating airway convulsing around his throbbing cock. He was harder than he’d ever been. “ _Fuck,_ ” he exclaimed. “You like that?” He traced the line of his ear again, and Akira’s eyes rolled back into his head before they closed. “Ohh, you do, huh?” With both hands, Goro petted Akira’s ears, delicate and thin and sensitive, flicking and shivering at every gentle caress. He didn’t even care to move his hips anymore, just feeling Akira’s warmth limply cradling him, sliding up and down, leaving thick choked spit along his shaft. Thrumming purrs pulsed around him as he stroked Akira’s ears, and it was almost enough. Almost.

“You’d make a nice little cockwarmer, pet,” Goro thought aloud. Akira was already nodding, mindless, lost in Goro’s touch. “Might be fun to have you around next time I do my homework. Let you curl in my lap and keep my dick nice and wet, and I’ll rub your ears and stroke your tail…” Fuck, the tail! He forgot about the tail, but it was a little out of reach now, dancing from side to side, swinging by his ankles while the fake one hung lifeless between his thighs. Goro was about at his limit.

“C’mere.” At his urging, Akira popped off Goro’s dick and let himself be pulled up closer and turned around until he faced away, balanced on the flats of his feet. From this angle, Goro could see the red, stretched rim of his hole locked around the plug, brown fur swaying drunkenly between his unsteady legs. “Let’s get rid of this, shall we?” Gripping the fur near the base, Goro began to tug it loose. Akira yowled once, loud, before Goro clapped his free hand over the nekomata’s parted lips. “What did I say about the noise?”

Twisting the plug to Akira’s squirming delight, Goro resumed the extraction, watching in heated fascination as Akira stretched open wider and wider, revealing more of the shining metal plug, until he looked obscene, gaping over the largest part, puckered and flushed and twitching. He held it there for a second longer than necessary, drinking in the sight and warm and eager with the knowledge he will soon fill that hole. Once the tail finally popped free, Goro stared at the relaxed closing of the muscle, sealing back together with in a patient radial. Goro gripped the base of his cock and began lowering Akira’s hips over it, hungrily rooting for that wet and sloppy hole. The head glided across Akira’s opening, and he grunted into Goro’s hand.

“Patience, kitty, I’ll give you what you need.” Akira huffed, little fangs scraping against his palm, his uneven panting hitting Goro’s ear like a Morse code for _fuck me, fuck me._ “Good boy, take me in good, there you go… good kitty…” The head of his cock popping into Akira’s hole was accompanied by a squeal and a sharp bite on his hand, in the webbing of his thumb, fangs digging while Akira’s claws held him firm at the wrist. The sting of Akira’s teeth and the unbearable tight clutch inside of him, squeezing him almost painfully tight, together hit him so hard he nearly came right then, whole body rigid and still. Akira rocked his hips against Goro, just barely inside him, but already grinding down trying to take in more.

“Master –! You’re… so big!” Goro wondered again how much sex Akira really had… or if he’d had it as a human. Goro knew fairly well he was average-sized, though he wouldn’t dissuade the compliments.

“You’re just so tight,” he exhaled, managing to resist biting through his own lip, for now. One finger traced along their connection point, hot quivering line of muscle. “You need to relax some more.” With his free hand, Goro returned to Akira’s tail, petting down the long appendage where it moved in eager, tight bursts across his chest, tip flicking under Goro’s chin. Akira lifted his ass into the air at the touch, nearly popping off Goro’s dick entirely before Goro smoothed his hand up Akira’s lower back to guide him, agonizingly, back down. “Shhhhhit, Akira!” He grit his teeth against the aching hard rub of his inner walls swallowing more and more of his length. “Don’t move so fast!”

“You mean, like this?” Akira sank fully onto Goro’s cock, his ass resting on Goro’s upper thighs and abdomen. Goro’s vision whited out for a second, heat and arousal zinging up his skin like he’d been electrocuted as his dick speared open into the tightness his fingers couldn’t reach. Then Akira lifted all the way back up and slammed down with a harsh _smack!,_ and Goro _howled_ in a shock of blinding pleasure. Now Goro made all the noise, groaning and helplessly panting as Akira worked his way lose on Goro’s cock, spitting in his palm a few times when he lifted off to jerk Goro wetly and slick up the ride. The lube lay forgotten on the bed, a distant memory, but Goro dared not interrupt Akira for anything, utterly consumed in his clinging heat and aching tightness, the burn of not enough lube pulsing pinpoints of stars behind his eyes.

Untethered, floating, Goro grabbed Akira’s tail, and both of them were so far gone they didn’t stop Akira’s maddened yowl from echoing through the apartment, probably waking the neighbors. Who cares, what did it matter, when Goro could feel him, every inch of him, a tail wrapping three times around his hand and wrist while they both wailed in pleasure, tightness and heat and friction and aching, beautiful release building up fast, unyielding, pressing up through his core like a physical presence, threatening to crush him alive, too far gone and too close to slow down, try to pull back, drag this out any longer.

Goro came first, yanking so hard on Akira’s tail he thought it would pop off, like a costume, clutching it so tight he thought he might break something. But judging by the wild spasms of his hips, the nearly-pained shout he let out, and the feeling of wet cum spattering his thighs and dampening the sheets between his legs, it seems Akira enjoyed himself too.

Akira freed Goro’s dick from his twitching, aching hole, immediately collapsing on his side next to Goro, curling up into him and sniffing at his neck. “Good kitty,” Goro murmured, stroking his precious ears, down his neck and shoulders and back, then back up again. Orgasm and their brutal pace left him entirely drained, eyes already drifting shut. “Pretty kitty.”

As expected, Goro woke up in his bed with a cat curled on his chest. A normal, completely average little black cat. He groaned when he felt the wet stickiness at his thighs; he hadn’t come in his sleep since middle school, how embarrassing. At least only the cat was here to see it. Getting up, cat leaping from him with an indignant swish of its tail, he padded towards the bathroom to clean himself up, then back to his room for a change of clothes. The cat was now licking itself, ardently cleaning its backside while shooting some kind of knowing gaze back to Goro. Then the cat winked, jumped off the bed, and vanished down the hall with a little strut.

No… it couldn’t be. That didn’t _actually_ happen, right? Maybe Goro really does need a collar.


End file.
